


M is for Mutual Masturbation

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Sam and the reader place a bet on who can get off the fastest





	M is for Mutual Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I love the abc series so much!!! Can I request mutual masturbation to be sam x reader?

“Okay, so it’ll go like this,” you began, looking up from the laptop in front of you where you were getting ideas for your latest game, “one person at a time. The person watching is in charge of a timer. The person getting off has two minutes to come. If you don’t, you swap roles. Yada yada yada, keeps going until someone comes. Whoever does first is the winner.”

“You ready to play now?” Sam asked from where he was lying on the bed. One of his arms was behind his head while the other was tossing a ball up into the air, catching it each time before it could fall on his face. His legs were bent so that his feet could plant on the bed, and you were practically drooling at the sight of his bare thighs. He was naked except for the pair of underwear he had on now, hair still slightly damp from the shower he had just gotten out of.

“Baby I was born ready.”

“Care to spice it up even more?” He called over to you.

“What did you have in mind?” You were already shifting in your seat, thighs rubbing against each other to alleviate some pressure. You knew that whatever he came out with would be something that you’d love.

“Loser has to do whatever the winner says and doesn’t get to come for a whole month.”

“You’re on,” you said as confidently as you could.

“Get over here and get naked,” he shot back at you.

You shivered at how easily he ordered you around. The dominance dripped from his voice without him even needing to try and think about it.

You shut the laptop down and stood up, taking the time to push the chair back under the desk. You grabbed the bottom of the shirt you stole from Sam’s closet and tugged it off over your head. Your sweatpants went next, leaving you in just your panties.

You looked up absently and saw Sam had propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of you taking your clothes off, the ball rolling forgotten off of the bed and onto the floor. You bit your lip at the hungry look in his eyes while his boxers bulged even more than usual from how hard his cock was growing.

You slipped your thumbs under the waistbands of the panties and turned around snapping the elastic against your skin. You grinned at the wall you were facing at the harsh sound of him sucking in air behind you, bending over and pulling them down as slow as you could.

When they were off and you were back standing up properly, you tossed your head to the side to look at him from over your shoulder. His mouth was hanging open slightly as his hand absently paled at his erection.

“Boxers off, big boy.”

He smiled up at you, eyes twinkling and blown dark with lust. He lifted his hips up and unceremoniously managed to get them off, leaving his hard dick free to spring out. The head was already a pretty pink colour just a shade darker than the rest of his skin, and precome was beading at the slit.

Your mouth watered at the sight, and you were already aching to touch him. It looked like this was going to be a lot harder in practice than it had seemed in theory. When your eyes made their way back up his he had a cocky smirk planted on his face, one that you were itching to wipe off.

“Best get comfy princess,” he grinned. He tossed a pillow at you and you leaned it under your waist to prop yourself up. You were at opposite ends of the bed, his legs spread and his feet easily reaching past your waist due to their length.

You spread your legs as wide as you could in between his and brought one of your hands up to your mouth. You sucked two fingers into your mouth, moaning filthily around them. His cock twitched with interest from where it lay against his toned stomach, leaking and looking mouthwateringly good.

“Ladies first,” he said, with an eyebrow quirked to urge you on.

You rolled your eyes at how obvious it was that he thought he was going to win. Still, you obliged, bringing your fingers from your mouth and to your nipples. The wet made them feel extra sensitive against the cool air, and they immediately began to harden up. You trailed your fingers to the other one, giving it the same treatment,

“Stop stalling and start touching your pussy, I’m starting the timer now.”

You obeyed wordlessly, one of your hands moving down and between your spread legs. You looked up and made eye contact with him while you circled your hole teasingly, the other reaching up to pinch at a nipple.

You let out a soft moan and slipped a finger in, a second quickly joining. The hand at your nipple dropped down to rub your clit. Your eyelashes fluttered at the pleasure which you were slightly exaggerating to get a reaction out of him. His fists clenched tightly at his sides and his jaw clenched, but other than that he made no attempt to move. You knew you had to amp up your play, you had less than a minute left to get yourself to come and couldn’t afford to waste time trying to tease him.

You curled your fingers to rub your sweet spot, moaning loudly. Your hips bucked up into your hand and the fingers on your clit began circling even faster.

You groaned in defeat loudly when the timer went off and you stilled both of your hands.

He chuckled at the sight of how frustrated you were, wrapping a hand around his cock while he nudged the phone over to you with his other. You pressed start on the timer and watched as he instantly dived right in, his fist stroking his cock tightly, taking the time to play with the head on each upwards stroke.

The precome was freely leaking down his fingers, and there was a small sticky spot on his stomach from where his cock had been resting while he watched you. He was worked up from watching you play with yourself, and he moaned before he bent both of his legs to plant his feet on the bed.

A quick glance at the phone showed you that he had thirty seconds left, and when you felt the bed rock you looked up to see him thrusting into his clenched fist.

You could see he was close, but you knew that he wouldn’t be able to finish that fast. Sweat was starting to bead along his hairline while the veins in his throat stuck out. You fidgeted where you sat, flustered from how intense it was watching him go through all that pleasure but not being able to touch him at all.

You were relieved when the timer went off because you were starting to worry that he would manage to come and win.

You giggled lightly at the frustrated noise that filled the air. He carded one of his hands through his hair while his other long arm reached down to snatch the phone from where it lay between you. When he showed you that he had reset the timer you were instantly going back to work, determined to bring yourself back to where you were - and then further. Hopefully far enough to get to come and win, leaving Sam to be the one stuck not being able to get off for a month.

Your two fingers were curling back familiarly inside of you, not pounding in and out but instead focusing on massaging your G spot. The other hand on your clit was going as fast and hard as you were comfortable with. The fact that you were trying to get yourself off as quickly as you could felt unfamiliar, usually this feeling came from Sam’s hands, and he tended to prefer to draw out your pleasure.

The thought of Sam’s hands being the ones touching you, his calloused fingers being the ones rubbing your clit was what sent you barreling towards your orgasm.

“Ten seconds left,” Sam said in an almost whisper, and you quickly returned to your fantasy, welcoming the extra pleasure it brought.

You came before the timer could hit three. Your stomach clenched tightly as you felt the knot that had been growing tighter and tighter inside of you release, every bit of tension in your body ebbing away and leaving you only to feel pure, raw bliss. You were moaning wantonly and almost forgot Sam was there until you heard him groan.

You laughed shakily while he enjoyed his last orgasm for a month.

“Fuck you,” he panted out while cum dribbled out of the head of his cock and down his fist.

You leaned back on the bed and closed your eyes. “This is going to be an amazing month,” you sighed out, a smile forming when he flicked you in the cheek before you felt the bed shift while he got off it.

“I’m gonna go clean up, I’ll be back in a second.”

You hummed in acknowledgement, sinking into the mattress while you plotted all that you’d do for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
